


Spilt Wine

by agdhani



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4185204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agdhani/pseuds/agdhani





	Spilt Wine

The clay flask of wine slipped from his hand to shatter upon the stones as Jorah, startled by sounds beyond the door, spun towards the entrance with his sword in his hand.

“You broke my flask!” Tyrion whined with dismay, staring forlornly at the precious red liquid now spilled upon the floor, lost to his parched pallet.

“Sshh!” the older man scolded, fingers to his lips.

“Don’t shush me…that cost me a small fortune…”

Jorah threw him a harsh glance that silenced him, but he crossed his arms over his chest and scowled to show his displeasure. He counted each passing second with his fingers tapping upon his arms, until Jorah finally relaxed and shoved his sword back into its scabbard.

“You did that on purpose.”

“Next time I’ll let you be skewered.” They were safe now, but he knew that wouldn’t last.

“Look,” Tyrion turned in a circle, arms outstretched. “No skewering. Only spilt wine…”

“Better wine than blood.”

Tyrion snorted and plopped himself back onto his chair. As annoyed as he was at the spilt wine, Jorah was right. Being right, being alive, however, did nothing to slake his thirst. He had half a mind to send the man out to replace that which he had dropped.

But not tonight.


End file.
